Part Of The Crew
by SinsandSecrets
Summary: Adam Gomez, a rookie, a klutz, and a sucker for superhero stories. But when he is stationed on the Normandy, the side of him no one new existed is shown, and he may just be a hero after all. Rated T for language.
1. The Rookie

"Sergeant Adam Gomez?"

I fumbled with my rifle, trying to get a good grip. I barely caught it before it hit the floor, and then tripped over at least a dozen feet, trying to get to the front of the line. It seemed to take forever just to walk up to my commanding officer. Admiral Hackett watched as I awkwardly made my assent twords him. The chuckles of other officers whispered around the room as they watch me fall ober and over again. I have always been a bit...gawky. My mother used to tease me about it all the time. I was born in a family full of aliance officers so its no surprise that they had little time for me. They were all well built and honerable. I was more like Bambi, a deer from an old Earth story. But even so, I wanted to make my family proud so I enlisted. Its not going great. I'm probably the biggest klutz in the universe, and to make matters worse, I just embarrassed myself in front of one of the most respected alliance officers, a perfect way to start my career.

"S-sorry sir, I'm a little rusty. This is my first time away from home."

"Acknowledged. Your post was originally on Eden Prime but because of the current situation," he said referring to the recent Geth attack, " Eden Prime is no longer safe. You will be joining the crew of the Normandy. Your job is simply to provide fire support and to report any progress to command. I assume you can handle this"

I stood there, stammering like a complete idiot, trying to get my head around everything.

"You...want m-me to go on the Normandy?" I said gulping loudly. "But sir..."

"Is there an issue, Sergeant?" Hackett asked with a questioning look in his eyes.

I'm not sure how long I thought it over. Me, a rookie who is also a major screw-up, working with the famous Commander Shepard. Commander Shepard, who grew up on the streets of Earth and faced dozens of hardships on his way to becoming who he is now. And not to mention his crew. Someone like me doesn't belong with people like them. But to turn down an offer like this? I gave a salute to Admiral Hackett and made my way to the docking bay. I tried to think what it would be like. We watched the vids in training non-stop. Commander Shepard and his crew come rushing on to the scene, taking out the bad guys skillfully without a scratch on them. I know you cant believe everything you see in those vids but its just seems so real! More than once I daydreamed of being like the Commander, strong, hansome, brave, charming. Everybody wants to be like him, but it would take alot of work to make someone like me a hero. I prayed to god that the Commander isn't expecting much out of me as the elevater assended. It doesn't take much to get laid off or even fired. So as I made my way to the Normandy, I repeated the same thought over and over. One wrong move Adam, and you're fucked.


	2. Joker

"Ugg, come on already."

I grumbled as I waited for the decontamination process to finish. My eyes were burning from the scanner and the speaker was overly loud in the chamber. When the process was finally over I was ticked off enough to just walk through without looking. Bad idea.

I thumped into something large and nearly landed on my ass. I looked up about to apologize but instead let out a yelp.

Right in front of me, as tall as the chamber ceiling, was the most horrifying thing I have ever laid eyes on. It was tall with reptilian skin and a large head. The eyes were small and filled with disgust. Scars covered what I thought to be the face. I sat there with my mouth open, afraid to move in case the creature was hungry. It scruntched its eyes at me and then growled.

"Out of the way, stupid mammal." It growled as it stomped past and out the airlock. I played on the floor for a few more seconds, paralyzed. I lived on Earth for a long period of time and then moved to a human colony and lived there since then. I've heard people talk about aliens and the different species before but I've never seen one in person and have never wanted to, especially now that I've seen that monstrousity. I got back up and with one last glance at the airlock door, I ventured deeper into the ship, hoping that the other inhabitants were more welcoming.

My first thought was that the ship was big enough to get lost in. My second thought was that I am lost. I cautiously examined each personnel that walked near enough. I needed to find Shepard before I get lost or before "Godzilla" comes back. I paused once to examine this giant holographic map of the galaxy. Wondering if I could ever visit all those planets, I continued on further. After walking into six different people, I decided maybe its best to get away from everyone instead. I stumbled back to the front of the ship. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of asking the pilot.

"Uh excuse me sir? I'm here for ground support." I stammered. God I'm so horrible at talking. The man swerved his chair to face me.

"Ground support? We're on a ship." I started to explain, feeling embarrassed, until the pilot burst into laughter.

"Come on man, I'm just yanking your chain. The Commander is probably doing his daily checkup on the crew. He tends to get a little personal with his staff. Prettycreepy if you ask me." He said with a sideways smile. " Joker."

"Whaa?" I asked, completely thrown off.

"My name. Joker, the best damn pilot alive." He said with extreme over confidence. I stiffled a laugh.

"Oh, its so funny isn't it? Yes I make little kids giggle with joy." He scolded. "Look I didn't pick the name. One of my flight teachers used to get on to me about not smiling so she always called me Joker. The name just stuck" I was about to reply when someone else entered the room. Someone I could never forget.

"Ashley?" I asked my eyes trying to take in all of her. She's as beautiful as ever, her hair in a neat bun, her almond eyes shining bright. Her high cheek bones and full lips. I forgot how much I truly like her. Military families usually know each other. The kids would all stay together while the parents were on duty. I often went overto her house and helped take care of her little sisters. I didn't even know she enlisted and apperently she didn't know I did either.

She offered a sweet smile." Its been too long, Adam."


	3. Aliens Amoung Us

I gawked at Ashley for as long as possiple without being creepy. She just kept smiling.

"Whoa whoa, you? Know her?" Joker asked, skepticism written all over his face.

"Family friends" we answered together. He let out a loud sigh.

"In that case, I was going to tell the Sargent here, where to find the Commander, but Williams can take you to the big guy, unless you like the sound of snapping shin bones."

Shin bones? I cast a confused glance twords Ashley who nodded at. The door. I followed her out waiting for an explanation.

"Joker has a disability, makes it hard for him to walk." She said searching my face.

"Oh."

She laughed. "He's apparently The Best Pilot Alive," Ashley joked, making quotation marks with her fingers. "I think he's just a cocky bastard, but he can fly a ship."

I smiled glancing at the Cockpit doors. I was still staring when I ran headlong into yet another person. The man grunted, standing slowly. I tried to appologise but the words were lodged in my throat. Luckily, Ashley covered for me.

"Sorry Pressly, new guy." She apologized, indicating to me to do the same.

"Uh I-I am so sorry sir." I stood up, holding out my hands to assist.

"Oh that's alright Sargent." He said. He looked a little older than middle age, maybe forty or fifty, with a balding head. Tall and lanky, he stood just a little taller than me.

"Gomez, this is Pressly. He's the new XO." Ashley introduced us motioning to sshake hands. I awkwardly stuck out my hand, wondering if I was squeezing too soft. But Pressly didn't seem to notice. His attention was on Ashley.

"I don't mean to complain or anything," he whispered. "But is it really a wise choice to have all of these...Aliens around?"

Ashley glanced around the room,checking for anyone close enough to hear. "I don't like it either, but the Commander thinks they could be assets."

Pressly sighed. "Yeah, maybe I'm just old fashioned. Excuse me ma'am, sir.". Ashley and I watched as he took his place next to the galaxy map. I turned to Ash again with one eyebrow raised. She grimaced and began to walk faster.

"Shepard met some interesting friends who offered to help track down Saren.

"Saren? That's the guy who the Commander is chasing down right? Did he seriously shoot his own friend?"

"It," she corrected with malice, " did shoot the other Turian. The council won't do shit about it either. Anyways, Shepard let more than one alien on board. He's crazy if he thinks we can trust them."

"I saw this...thing leave awhile ago, looked like a dinosaur on steroids."

"That was most likely Wrex having another hissy fit. We can't trust aliens like that but the Commander won't listen to us. Says they're valuable allies." Ashley hissed.

I chewed on that while we made our way to the Commander. I've always imagined Shepard as humanities hero. He saves human colonies and his friends in the Alliance. So why does he need help from aliens? What could they possibly help with? If every alien is like the one I met earlier then screw that. I shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to pay attention to where Ashley was leading me. At first I thought we were going down a floor but instead, She turned a corner at the last minute and entered what looked like a conference room. There, standing straight ahead was the man who I so desperately wanted to be.

Commander Shepard.


	4. A Tour With The Boss

Commander Shepard. The man I dreamed of being, standing right in front of me. And I stand here with my mouth open. Way to go, Adam.

Ashley saluted. "Commander, this is Sargent Adam Gomez." She gestured twords me and I awkwardly put my hand to my head like Ash. Shepard nodded at her and then sized me up. I try to stand straighter and act like I'm not about to shit my pants.

"You know your job?" He said, messing with a data pad in his hand. I tried to get a glimpse of the Intel but Ashley nudged me, indicating to answer the question.

"Uh yes sir, fire support and informant." I replied glancing at the data pad again. This time Shepard noticed.

"Here, I want this information sent to not just Hackett but to the Council too." He handed me the info. "Its the mission report from Eden Prime."

I looked over the data pad. About a fourth through, something caught my eye.

"Ashley, you were there when the attack happened?"

Her face grew grim. "I lost my whole unit. No offense commander," she said turning to him, "But..."

"You wish we could have got there sooner." Shepard implored.

She nodded and the Commanders face was full of understanding. He's been on so many missions. I highly doubt he hasn't lost at least a few friends. I try to think of me in Ashley's situation. Stuck on Eden Prime with an enemy that hasn't been seen outside the Persius Viel in centuries. An enemy your not equipped to fight. If I can't even salute my commanding officer without fucking up, then how in the hell could I ever make it on a mission like that? In fact, how in the hell am I going to survive on this ship?

I must have been making noises becasuse both the Commander and Ashley turn towards me.

"I know it seems like alot to handle but Hackett wouldn't send you if he didn't think you could do it, Gomez." Ashley encouraged. The Commander offered a slap on the shoulder and entered the hall with Ashley on his trail.

I just got a slap on the shoulder by Commander Shepard.

Awesome!

I hurried to catch up with the others. I fell in place behind Ashley who gave me a sideways glance as we continued down to the next level of the ship.

"What are we doing?" I murmered so not to look stupid in front of Shepard.

"You're getting a tour of the ship. Weren't you listening, or were you giggling too much because the Commander touched you?"

I made a sputtering noise. Ashley laughed and as we entered the next part of theship. The second deck of the ship was less lively but more crowded. Crew members were littered here and there, some socilizing , others eating. To the right was whatlooked like a med bay. To my left, the Commanders private room. Chamber pods were lined up at the very end of the area.

"This is mainly the mess hall. Crew quarters is that way, and the med bay is to the right. Dr. Chakwas is one of the best." Shepard said, pointing out each section.

I tried to memorize every inch of the ship. Some people would kill just to be in my shoes right now. Not that I'll be staying here long. Chances are I'm gonna die the moment I walk out the door. Not to be bleak or anything, but these people are the real deal, and I'm the rookie. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and tried to pay attention to the Commander. We headed down to the last deck of the Normandy.

The last deck held two chambers. The first was what Ashley called the engine room. The other area held weapons, armor, and one nice ass Mako. I gazed at the shiny surface, wanting so badly to run my hand along metal. Shepard smirked.

"You'll get to go for a ride sooner or later." He said smiling. "For now, just send the report."

Ashley snorted. "If he still remembers where the crew quarters is at." She shook her head and wandered back to her station just as Shepard reached the elevator. I stayed behind, staring at my warped refection on the Mako.

For once in my life, I felt like I was going somewhere.


	5. Getting Started

"I know I'm still the new guy and I know I'm not suppose to complain on the second day, but Jesus! What ever happened to the Copy-N-Paste command? Do you know how long these mission reports are?"

I continued ranting to Ashley while we walked to the mess hall.

"It's the first thing you've done since you've been here," she said, leading us over to a group of empty seats. "Unless you count making googoo eyes at the Commander progress."

I felt my cheeks turn red. "He's my hero, Ash. Haven't you heard all the stories about him? He risks his life for so many people."

She scolded. "Yeah yeah, he's amazing, he can stop a speeding bullet, all that bullshit. You know what I think? I think people need to wake up. There are no heroes. There's the people who can do their job and there's the people who die trying." She snapped. "So your saying that because those people who died aren't here to tell the story that means they aren't heroes?"

"What? No, no that's not what I'm saying. Of course they are all heroes." I explained. "The Commander was always who I grew up wanting to be."

Ashley calmed a little. "Yeah, I get what your saying. Just don't forget those who actually died risking their lives. Those people didn't get a chance to share their stories..."

I realized half of the officers here were listening in. One of them was walking towards us. Ashley gave him a nod.

"Kaiden."

"Ashley. You seem to be in a very happy mood this morning." He gave me a small smile. "You new?" He asked sitting down across from me.

I was able to see him more clearly now. He was very ordinary, tall with short, thick, black hair and large eyebrows. His features were simple, in fact, everything about him was. But something tugged at the back of my mind. It wasn't that he was familiar, his name is what caught my attention. I tried to dig up memories where the Alliance was involved but the name still wouldn't come to me. I was still trying when an officer appeared and dumped trays of what I assumed was food.

"Jesus Gardner, you call this a meal?" Ashley poked at the sludge with her finger tip.

"You wanna cook Missy?" He huffed. "You're lucky I wash my hands after I use the restroom. Most of the time."

I held in a laugh when Kaiden coughed out the food as Ashley watched, her face a mask of disgust. After skipping the grotest breakfast, we all headed to the meeting room where I first met the Commander. Joker informed us on the intercom that Shepard wanted to go over the next step. So here we are now, siting in these plastic chairs, gathered in a circle.

I should have known it wasn't going to be just us and the Commander.


	6. First Mission

I swear to god, when that...thing walked in, I nearly died.

Tall, and lean, the alien sat down across from Kaiden. It had mandibles and long spikes at the back of the head. The chest area was somewhat large where as the waist was thin. The most prominent feature to me was its total of six fingers and six toes.

I let out a squeal.

The creature stared my way.

"Is he uhh... Okay?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "You would think he'd get used to seeing aliens since he lives in space."

He turned towards me. "Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec officer." He extented his three fingered hand. I awkwardly shook it.

I'm no military expert but I know enough to understand. S-Sec is the police operation on the Citadel. C-Sec always goes by the book, everything falls within the law and there is always justice. It must be a lot different working under a Specter.

"So... What are you?"

"Turian. Our species probably has the largest military. We tend to be untrusting to other races. No offense, it's just that some species cause unwanted trouble." Garrus said, staring at the door. "Any of you seen Wrex?"

"You mean Godzilla?"

Confusion covered his face while Kaiden coughed, trying to cover up his laugh. Ashley shook her head disapprovingly but she couldn't hide the smirk she wore.

"I don't think I know what god your talking about? Humans have weird religions."

Kaiden fell to the floor, trying to subdue the laughter but failing, while Ashley hid her face in her hands. Garrus was still trying to figure it all out.

By the time Kaiden was able to breathe again, we were all getting agitated, waiting for the Commander along with Wrex. Wrex came in sometime between "late" and "really late". He sat in the chair farthest away. Everyone exchanged petrified glances, waiting once again for Shepard.

And once again it was someone else who walked in.

This time, the alien was small and delicate, wearing a body suit along with a helmet with a tinted visor. Judging by the voice, she's most likely female. She rushed in the room, gasping for air inside her suit.

"Keelah Se`lai, am I late? Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Relax Tali," Kaiden reassured. "Shepards not here yet."

"Oh good, I was sure I was going to get kicked off the ship already." she said, flopping in to the last chair.

I took a long look at everyone. Each of us are so different, In more than just a few ways. In training, they said if your leading a squad and have to choose who to bring along, have diversity. If you have biotics, pick someone with weapon training. If your weak, pick someone with strength. The Commander obviously took that advice. Even us normal humans are nothing alike.

Garrus squirmed in his seat. "So, do any of you know why Shepard called us in?"

"Last I checked the Commander was exploring Therrum." Kaiden replied.

Wrex grunted. "Guess he found the Asari."

"The what?"

Garrus gave me a sideways smile."You don't get out much, do you? Asari is an all female race. They're pretty much the rulers of the art world, not really that much of fighters. They focus more on art and music, those kind of things."

"Shepard was told that Matriarch Benezia, Sarens right hand man, has a daughter. Her last known location was Therrum." Kaiden explained. " Benezia's daughter is a Prothean expert, chances are Saren wants her."

"That's why we're going to get her first."

We all turned to see Shepard walk in. I almost lost it.

The man was in full armor! Guns strapped on his back.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were going to get the Matriarch's daughter?" I asked, my voice sounding hysterical.

"We are."

"But your in gear." I stammered.

Shepard grinned."Saren sent a few reinforcements. We're going to have to fight our way through."

Ashley looked pleased at the challenge. "How many?"

"A few drop ships at least."

I. Am. Fucked.

"We need to take them out and find the doctor before Saren." Sheperd commanded, looking confident. "Everybody get ready. Your first mission starts now."


	7. Therrum

"Isn't there something lighter?"

I'm in the men's locker room with Kaiden, trying to find the best fitting armor I can. Both Wrex and Garrus already have armor and are digging through the weapon lockers downstairs.

"First you wanted bigger, then thicker, now lighter?" Kaiden grumbled as he searched for new plaiting."Maybe Shepard will give us some time on the citadel to get you some new supplies."

"I had supplies, and you guys threw it out."

"That armor was cheap. You'd be dead in minutes out there against the Geth."

I'm pretty sure I'm fucked anyways but I keep the thought to myself as Kaiden hands me a new set of armor. This time, the armor is a dark blue. I try it on. It's a bit gawky but it fits better than the last. I deside it's better than no armor at all. I silently walked with Kaiden to the cockpit, scared as hell.

I'm terrified when I see aliens, how am I going to handle this? Geth are way beyond my league.

When we entered the cockpit, everyone else was already there, looking almost as nervous. Shepard still looked as if we were going on a friendly stroll.

"Take us in Joker."

"Roger that commander."

We loaded into the Mako, which is a little too small for all of us. The Commander, Ashley, and Kaiden sat up front. In the back, Garrus, Tali, then me, and finally Wrex. I was almost positive I'd suffocate. My stomach lurched as the Mako was dropped from the Normandy. It landed with a jolt. Wrex was thrown against me and I was nearly crushed, but thankfully Garrus pointed out that I was underneath him. Wrex made another indecipheral noise and lifted his weight off of me. I gasped in air as Shepard consealed a laugh up front. We drove on to level ground and I thought the worst was over.

Like always, I was horribly wrong.

I've never met someone who could wrecgroup flat ground until now.

Shepard drove like a psychopath. He swerved at top speed, as we fall against eachother in the back. I tried to get a glimpse of what was ahead. I noticed little black specs appearing in front of us.

"What are those?"

Garrus followed my eyesight. "Shit."

"Incoming Geth!" Ashley yelled.

The Commander let out a chuckle as he sped up.

We're all going to die!

The Mako ran over the Geth mercilessly, each one exploding with electricity. Shepard suddenly jerked to a stop and I nearly flew into the windshield. The Commander jumped out of the car and began firing at more incoming Geth. The rest of the squad followed, slightly less graceful. I ducked behind the nearest boulder, trying to avoid friendly fire. I watched as Garrus sped across the valley and up the nearest hill. He pulled his sniper rifle off his back and took aim, hitting two Geth with one shot. Kaiden was currently using biotics, lifting large rocks and sending them flying, knocking groups of Geth to the ground. Tail was out of range, secretly disrupting their shields as Ashley took them down. Wrex simply smashed through each of them. And then there's Shepard. The Geth are firing at him and yet, not once did he flinch. He kept going, taking down dozens in so little time. I realized I haven't even shot one.

I slowly revealed myself, loading my pistol. A few Geth turned towards me and I fired without thinking. Two down and one missing an arm. I ducked behind the boulder again to reload. This time I met them head on, feeling the adrinaline flow through my veins.

Suddenly, I understood my family. I never understood why they wanted to join the Alliance and fight. But now, I see.

I feel alive.

I dodged bullets with ease and one by one, eliminated the Geth. I caught the Commanders eyes and he gave me a thumbs up. For once, I didn't feel like a klutz, or a rookie. I felt as if I was in control. And it felt good.

We cleared out the remaining without issues and soon after, the adrinaline ebbed away. I noticed Ashley making her way towards me.

"I almost thought you couldn't fight."

I grinned triumphantly

The squad made it's way to the ruins. We stood for awhile, taking in the scene.

Time to see what I can Realy do.


	8. Liara T'Soni

I don't know why the Asari would come here of all places. The first thing I noticed was that the whole mineshaft is probably going to cave in on us. The second thing I noticed was that there is literally nothing of value, just dirt, rocks, and more dirt. We made our way silently, taking careful steps.

"So she's a doctor?"

Ashley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, for the hundredth time. Now keep your voice down." she hissed.

"But I thought you said she studies Protheans."

"She does both, now shut it."

I kept my mouth closed after that. The walls started to span out as we entered the next room. The ceiling reached higher in the area than before. Straight ahead was what looked to be an elevator, connected to mini chambers that went as high as possible.

Garrus examined the fragile frame work of the elevator. "Think she went up here?"

"Only one way to find out." Shepard replied, jumping inside. I followed less courageously.

We all squeezed into the elevator, except Wrex.

"I'm not fitting in there Shepard."

Shepard studied Wrex's gigantic body. "Maybe you should just guard here."

Wrex nodded and took his place. The Commander punched in a few keys and the elevator lurched to life. It assended slowly but smoothly until halfway up. The elevator began to shake with spasms, forcing us to stop.

"Good thing we left Wrex down there or this thing would be plummeting." Garrus joked.

We were forced to get off on the nearest level. The floor was destroyed, smashed to pieces in random spots. Used ammunition was scattered everywhere.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Garrus nudged a fragment of metal with his foot.

Ashley scolded at the mess. "Saren happened."

"Uh guys?" we all turned to Kaiden. "I think we found her."

I looked up to see a young women strangely levitating inside what looked like an orb, locked inside one of the chambers. A blue transparent wall blocked the only exit.

"Can you here me out there? I'm trapped, I need help!"

The Commander examined the barrier, tapping on it with the barrel of his gun. It turned into the consistency of water and then returned to its original form. He focused his attention back on the Doctor.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

"How do you- never mind, it doesn't matter." she decided. "You have to get me out, there are people looking for me."

"Most likely Saren's men. How do I know your not working with your mother Benezia?"

"Benezia? I haven't spoken to her in ages, just get me out of her, please."

The Commander started to inspect the blue wall again, prodding it harder than last time.

"What is this?"

Dr. T'Soni tried her best to turn around but wasn't very successful.

"It's some type of Prothean barrier, I must have triggered it on accident, there's a control panel but it's inside here." she indicated to a small computer behind her.

Shepard nodded. "Move out."

We scouted the area, looking for anything that could break through. About a quarter of the way through the area, a series of beeping confronted us.

"Incoming Geth."

We took cover against the ruins as the synthetics began to shoot. I tried to stay out of fire but I got clipped a few times. The Commander didn't even move. He kept walking farther even as the Geth fired at him. Using a simple submachine gun, he turned the Geth into heaps of metal and wire. The squad watched in amazement as Shepard finished off the machines. He turned to us afterwards, one eyebrow raised.

I gawked at him. "All those vids they show in training, I always thought they edited them to make you look...you know...cooler than you already are."

He laughed and began searching again. I followed afterwards, still feeling awed by the Commanders performance. Being the klutz that I am, I ended up tripping over something. I let out a shout and turned to see what it was. A small terminal with blinking lights stood by my feet.

"Hey...Hey Commander what about this?"

Shepard glanced back at me. Him and thesquad began walking back.

Garrus examined the computer. "Looks like its hooked up to a mining laser."

Guess we found a way to free the doctor.


	9. Getting Out Alive

The mining laser sliced through the stone, shaking the chamber furiously. The floor vibrated with each rock that fell from the celing, and I found myself landing on my ass often. The whole mineshaft had been split in two. Smaller and sharper rocks formed between the platforms, separating us. Another shudder rocked to room. I caught a glimpse of Garrus flying ass first into Kaiden who tried hopelessly to regain his balance. Ashley was sprawled on the floor screaming something indecipherable in Shepard's direction. I could only see a small portion of the Commander because of the rubble, but I saw enough.

Shepard was in combat. In combat with someone that looked very similar to Wrex. Dr. T'Soni was holding on to the Commander for dear life. He had one arm around the doctor, his other arm grasping a rifle, shooting away at the alien. He yelled something to Ash that sounded like elevator. The realization hit Tali too. She made a daring dash to the elevator, barely hooking two of her fingers around the door frame. Tali pulled herself inside and held out her hand. I hesitated, trying to guess my chances of making it. Ashley made it across after her, helping Garrus and Kaiden. I still couldn't move.

"You have to jump, there's no other choice." Tali yelled over the roar of the caving in mineshaft.

Of course there's another choice, do nothing and die. I shook my head at her, knowing it wouldn't matter.

"Come one, it's easy. Just jump!"

Jumping across a ten or fiften foot cavern full of sharp rocks while the ground trembles below.

Yeah, I thought, real fucking easy.

And I jumped.

I always wanted to fly like a ship, gliding carefree through the wind. This time I was screaming and flailing my arms in fear. I came up short, catching the floor with my elbows. My knees slammed into the wall and I swore I heard a crack. Tali pulled me up right before I lost my grip, she held on to my forearm and helped drap my into the elevator. Shepard took one last shot, taking out the creature. He scrambled inside with Dr. T'Soni and punched the buttons making the elevator lurch upwards.

We stumbled out of the mineshaft, gasping for clean air.

"Well," Garrus panted. "That could have been worse."

Shepard snorted. "I didn't see you taking care of that Krogan."

We stepped out of the elevator gingerly, feeling the delayed pain kick in. Wrex rushed to us with a look of hesitation and anger.

"This whole damn place is going down, Shepard!"

The Commander turned to the squad."Let's go, we don't have time to stand around."

After tripping a few times, I was able to make it out of the shaft. Shepard came out last, pausing only to watch the building collapse.

"That was fun. What next Thresher Maws?" Ashley grumbled.

"I'd rather not repeat this." Tali replied, gazing at the ruins of the mineshaft.

Garrus laughed. Sure it was a bit messy, but did you see Seargent Gomez when he jumped that trench?"

I threw a piece of rubble at him, missing horribly, which made him laugh even more. Shepard spoke to Joker on his earpiece while Garrus and Ashley reenacted my flight to the elevator. Dr. T'Soni stared at us as if we were a whole different speices. Maybe we were to her. She just kept looking at us, confused by our behavior.

I didn't blame her, everything about our little group was weird. And yet, when I glanced at my teamates, it didn't faze me. A week ago, I would have called this strange. But now, it feels natural, as if this was how friendship is suppose to be. Embarrassing eachother one minute, covering eachothers backs the next.

Maybe it is friendship, I thought as the Normandy landed. As we made our way through the ship, getting high fives and appreciative slaps on the back, I realized how much I really liked these people. It would hurt to see them die.

I watched as Garrus retold the story about how I jumped the cavern, the crew members laughing at each part.

Maybe I wouldn't mind if they fell over dead.


	10. Awkward

I decided to skip today's meeting, knowing that I have a long report to send to Hackett. It took me almost thirty minutes to type the first one. After sending both of them, I had spent about an hour typing. There was also the fact that I ran into the Doctor in the hallway. I pretty much embarrassed myself once again. My memory is not the greatest so I completely forgot she was aboard the ship. Being the klutz I am, we smacked heads. That's when I also realized she was blue and tentical hair, which I unfortunately voiced out loud. Dr. T'Soni turned a deep shade of blue and ran before I could even apologize. So i decided skipping the meeting would be best so not to have another incident like that. Ashley and Kaiden gave me the basics while grabbing a protein bar for dinner. I listened while staring at the dry stick of food in distaste and thinking of the new sushi bar that's opening.

"So basically," Kaiden started.

"You missed nothing." Ashley finished.

Kaiden bit into his protein bar while punching a few buttons on the elevator. "Joker cracked a joke about landing on a planet filled with lava, Shepard explained everything we know to Dr. T'Soni, and then we voted on the next step in taking down Saren." he explained.

"I don't like that Asari, what kind of child cuts all ties with their mother?" Ashley instigated, waiting impatiently for the elevator.

"Maybe those Asari chicks have different customs."

She glared at me. "Oh, let me guess, you're saying this to be polite, not because she's a hot blue babe?"

I felt my cheeks burn and I tried to explain while Kaiden coughed to hide his discomfort. Ashley just got more and more pissed, ranting about men as we lounged around, waiting to arrive at the docks. Pissing off Ash is one thing I've learned not to do. I corrected her once when we were little. I don't remember what about, but I do remember her kicking my ass. Not a pleasant memory.

Kaiden leaned awkwardly against the wall next to me. Ashley sat on the floor, looking over her weapons for the hundredth time.

"You know, I'm a little surprised." he said.

I glanced at Kaiden confused. "Is it because I actually shot a Geth the other day?"

He gave a nervous chuckle. "I was referring to your reaction to Dr. T'Soni. You were quite optimistic"

Ashley glared at me, slamming her rifle on the floor.

"So," she hissed. "Not even a week yet and you already got with an Asari huh?"

I spit the protein bar out, choaking on the unanswered question. Ashley kept staring while Kaiden watched, his eyebrows scrunched together. What in the _hell _is Ashley talking about? I turned to him, my eyes begging for assistance.

"Uh Chief? I don't think the Sargent has even talked to her."

She turned to Kaiden with an expression of shock.

"What do you mean, wait, what were you just talking about."

"I was referring to the fact that he didn't freak out when he saw another alien. But," Kaiden said. "Judging from your reaction it's more?"

Ashley turned red, biting her lip. "Uh no, I'm sorry, I-I thought you ment..." she stammered. She pulled herself together. "It's not like that."

We sat there awkwardly, refusing to look eachother. I'm definitely not an expert on relationships, but I'm pretty sure Ash just got jealous over me. I'm not sure if that's strange or sweet. Sure, we were close back then. But now, we're in two whole different leagues.

"What do you mean by my reaction?"

Kaiden focused back on me. "You uh, kinda freaked out when you saw Garrus and Wrex."

Ashley laughed picking up her rifle again. "Hello? Did you see those guys? They're huge! Asari look just like women so he only gets nervous around them."

I shook my head, embarrassed, While Ashley laughed louder.

"He isn't nervous around you." Kaiden stated.

"That's because we have known each other since forever." She replied

Kaiden chuckled again. " Yeah, _just_ childhood friends huh? Nothing else between you guys."

I felt as if someone was lighting my hair on fire. My whole face burned red and I desperately tried to explain, the words lodged in my throat. Ashley turned just as red. She gripped her rifle and swung it at Kaiden who barely missed the blow.

"Why would you even think that?"

Kaiden ducked another swing. "You're the one who got pissed about him with Dr. T'Soni"

Ashley ignored it, stomping away from us. Kaiden glanced at me, one eyebrow raised. I just shook my head and took a bite of my protein bar.

Everything is so different now. I was the guy who could never mak the cut, and now I'm with the heroes of the galaxy. Ashley was my best friend, and now I'm not sure if that's how she sees it. My whole life has been turned upside down, but for better or worse?


	11. Citadel Conflict

"We've got exactly an hour to get whatever we need and then meet up at the docks afterward." Kaiden said, watching as the squad split up.

Shepard agreed that we all needed some new equipment as well as some time for relaxation so after a long argument, Ashley was able to convince me to come to the Citadel. Sort of. I didn't exactly agree to come, Ash pretty much dragged me with Kaiden and Garrus on our heels. Wrex was stopped as soon as we got out of the elevator in C-Sec. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn't the first time he's been confronted. Tali left as soon as we boarded the docks. I swear I've never seen someone get so excited over old ships before. She gazed at the worn pieces of metal with what looked like an expression of awe. I couldn't really tell for sure since the only thing I could see was her eyes. But judging by her squeals of delight, I'd say she was happy staring at those ships. So after six failed attempts to get her attention, we continued on without her. _  
_

So it's me, Ash, Kaiden, and Shepard. Kind of an awkward situation with me and Ash, and having the commander here just makes us all nervous. We made our way to the Lower Markets in the Wards. I've never been to the Citadel before but so far... It's beyond amazing. We've only gone to the Presidium and the Wards and we haven't seen a tenth of it. People of all sorts were scattered everywhere, the neon lights casting strange glows across their faces. We browsed the stores, Ashley making snide comments at each different stand.

"Look at this," she complained, pointing a finger at a rifle I didn't recognize. "Seriously? This model is horrible, Elkoss is the worst company to buy weapons from. Why can't we switch back to the Lancer from the first contact war? It's sure as hell alot better than the Avenger."

Kaiden studied the sub-machine gun. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"She's got a point, ever since we switched to heat-sinks. the weapons overheat way to fast." Shepard replied.

A scream pierced the air.

I turned to see an Asari cowering on the floor, a gun to her temple. Tears streamed down her face as people began to notice the situation. More screames erupted from the spectators as they watched the horrific scene. Who the hell does this guy think he is? I always here about situations like this, where hostages are taken as a form of trade. But who would start a fight in the Citadel, and in the Markets right next to C-Sec too.

Either this guy is fucking nuts or he wants something crazy.

"Listen up! I want everyone to get back or she's gone!" he commanded nudging her with his gun. "And if you even think about gunning me down, I'll have Cerberus blow this place to hell."

Ashley pulled her rifle off her back, aiming at the man. "How are we gonna do this Commander?"

"Cerberus? Who the hell are they" I asked. "I've heard of alot of organizations but Cerberus doesn't ring a bell."

Shepard glared at the man. "I'd be surprised if you did know. Cerberus is a pro-human group, a group that tends to use rash methods of receiving what they want."

"I SAID QUIET!"

The man pointed his pistol at the ceiling, firing a single shot, causing more shouts from the fearful crowd. Ashley tugged on my arm leading my to Shepard and Kaiden. The Commander motioned for me to listen, his eyes never leaving the Cerberus man.

"We need to take him out without losing the hostage. Any ideas?"

"Commander, why not wait for C-Sec to arrive? Kaiden suggested. "They had to of noticed somethings up."

"We don't have time to wait on them, do you really think this guy is going to let C-Sec take him in? He's going to see them coming and kill the Asari." Ashley objected. "We need a distraction."

Kaiden glanced back at the man, who was rambling on about his future plans. He turned to us again. "So what's the plan?"

"Let's humor him for now, let him think he's got the upper hand. But," he said, pointing a finger at me. "We'll have Gomez attack him from behind."

I started to choke on air. Why? Why of all people did he pick me? I'm not capable of this crap.

Shepard nodded, taking my silence as an approval. He approached the man, hands raised. I slowely made my wau behind the man, pistol in hand. Thank god Apectors are allowed to have weapons. The Cerberus guy looked pissed as the Commander began to speak.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think?" he hissed. "Wait...Commander Shepard? Heh. Some hero you are huh? Take another step and this young lady pays for your mistake."

"You're obviously here for something, so spit it out." Shepard retaliated, giving me a hard stare as I inched towards the man. This was it. Just one shot and he's gone.

"I want what's best for humanity, doesn't everyone who joins Cerberus?" the man gave a minaiacle laugh that made the hair on my neck stand. This dude is fucking insane! It's good to take him out.

But I can't do it.

Its not that this man isnt evil, or that I think this man can change. It just seems wrong to take a life. But I can't let him go on. He's unstable and absolutely crazy. I held my breath. This is what's best. Isn't murder okay if the person you kill is corrupt?

I pointed the gun.

And pulled the trigger.


	12. Promises

I stood there for so long, unable to move. The man crumbled, a look of shock across his face, while the Asari girl ran for the crowds.

Thats something I wish I could do. Run far away, without looking back.

I snapped out of it when Ashley approached. She kicked at the dead man before reaching me. It made me wonder, does she ever feel guilty for pulling the trigger? No, of course not. This is Ash I'm talking about, she always knows what to do, even in situations like this.

"Nice job Gomez, for a second there I thought you weren't going to do it." she gave me a slap on the back, staring at the body as if it was something nasty that she stepped on. Shepard was on his ear piece, most likely with C-Sec.

Ashley glanced at him. "You would think there would be an officer somewhere down here. This is pathetic."

The crowd finally started to thin out as C-Sec arrived, along with the crew, each of then congratulating me. A reporter even tried to interview me. It almost made me sick. I know it had to be done, I just wish it didn't have to be me. I took the life of this man and I get high fives?

No, I thought to myself. This man would have killed if I didn't. It was the right thing...

Wasn't it?

We finished shopping as quickly as possible, avoiding other citizens. I didn't even bother to try on my new armor. When we entered the ship, a round of applause hit us. Each smile directed towards me made my stomache turn.

Maybe I'm the on with the issue. No one else seems conflicted about it. Why should they? The man was evil just like Cerberus. Hadn't I already convinced myself it was the right thing to do? People can't change that easily.

I excused myself, heading to the locker room to put away my gear. As soon as I walked in I fell against the wall, sliding to the floor with my head in my hands. I need to pull myself together. Shooting Geth is different from shooting a real person. And I highly doubt it will be the last time I have to. Why didn't I just tell Shepard I couldn't do it? Why not just tackle him to the ground instead?

Because he wouldn't hold back. Because if he saw me coming that girl would have lost her life. Because corrupt people like him deserve to die.

"Sergeant Gomez?"

I let out a gasp as I lifted my head to see Kaiden.

I let out a long sigh, closing my eyes. "You scared me, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"I thought I should check on you after what happened. You didn't look too good afterwards." he sat next to me, staring at the ceiling. "Was that your first? First actual living being you shot?"

I nodded.

"It'll get easier. It may not seem like the right thing now, but it will later."

"Sure doesnt seem like it."

He let out a long breath. "God, im horrible at this. Everybody goes through this type of thing, your going to be fine. It just takes time."

I glanced at him. Kaiden's a good guy, probably the best friend I've ever had, which isn't saying much but still. It's nice to know there's still people like him in a galaxy filled with hatred.

"Thanks Kaiden. I think I'll be okay."

He gave an awkward grin. "No problem. Just ah, don't mention this to Ashley. She might take it the wrong way like last time.

I laughed, standing slowly. "If she hears us we're fucked."

"Heh, yeah I suppose she'd kick both our asses, but you'd probably be better off. I know she denied it last time," he said, "But I'm pretty sure she likes you Gomez."

I shook my head, feeling the heat on my face. "Let's just get out before somebody finds me."

"It'll get better, besides that guy deserved it."

"You know what Kaiden?" I asked. "I'm going to hold you to that promise, if you lose you gotta take a bullet for me."

He chuckled. "And if I win?"

"Then I'll take the bullet for you."

"Alright deal, but no cheating." he warned.

It's funny how a joke can turn into a real life situation.


	13. Virmire

"I'm not ready for this, just let me sleep."

Ashley yanked the back of the chair, causing me to fall out of it backwards. After another long ass night spent typing up reports, I ended up asleep in the chair. I don't remember what my dream was about but I do remember a pool of Jello and a lot of Asari. Why a pool of Jello? Hell I really don't know, but the Asari's can explain themselves. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only guy dreaming of them. I tried to imagine jumping into the pool, slowly sinking into the Jello.

A sharp pain in my nose awoke me. I let out a few unintellegent curse words while Ashley rumaged for my armor. When the pain finally ebbed away I sat up.

Only to have my chestplate slam into my face.

"Ashley..." I groaned as I sat up again.

She gave me a stern glare and dropped the rest of my armor at my feet. "This is an important mission, so get up and get changed."

"I'm not changing with you in here!"

Her face turned a shade darker. "I didn't plan on watching." and just like that she walked out the door.

I squinted at where Ashley stood seconds ago. "Geez, what'whitish her?

After fumbling to put my armor on, I made my way to the Mess Hall. Kaiden and Ashley were already there, Kaiden looking nervous, Ash looking annoyed. I dragged my feet as much as possible. Ashley noticed almost immediately. She got up, slamming her cup on the table, and shoved me into a chair. Kaiden offered a weak smile. I groaned, my head flopping onto the table.

"You're looking well Sergeant."

I glanced at Alenko. He may be my best friend, but sometimes I think I could live without him.

"Where are we going now?"

"The Council wants us to investigate Virmire." He replied while poking at the mystery food in front of him. "A distress signal was sent out from a Salarian Recon Team. They were investigating Saren."

I sat up. A chance to finally take down Saren. We do this and we're heroes. Not that Shepard isn't a hero already. But still, this could be the chance we need.

After stabbing my breakfast with a fork a couple times, we loaded into the Mako, one again with me squeezed next to Wrex. Ashley grinned each time Wrex smothered me when we'd hit a bump. Virmire was beautiful, sandy beaches and a clear blue sky. Of course the situation we're in is less pleasant. We ran into Geth along the way, which Shpard joyfully ran over. At one point he ran over a Colossus, making me slam into the roof and into the back. Thats the problem with Mako's, no inertia dampeners. I glanced up when Shepard began to speak through his earpiece. I noticed right away what the issue was.

The Normandy was stationed right off of the shore, next to what had to be the Salarian base camp.

Tali groaned. "We're grounded? Keelah Se'lai."

"Key-What?"

She waved off my question with her hand as she hopped out. "It's a Quarian thing."

We made our way to the base, water sloshing into our shoes. By the time we reached the shore, I was soaked head to toe. The Commander began a tense conversation with the Captain, the rest of the crew at his side. I wondered off towards the waters edge.

What's going to happen to when this is over? Am I going to leave just like that? No, our friendship all together has to count for something.

Wow. I'm starting to sound like a school girl with all this crap about friendship.

But with all seriousness, I don't think I could leave these guys behind. They're like family.

A really annoying and inconsiderate family.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Kaiden, followed by Ash. I gazed out at the beach. Most of the team was split up, wondering different sections of the camp. A gunshot rang in the air, comming from Wrex who looked like he was about to set the world alight. The rest of the team appeared next to us, except for Shepard who was making his way to Wrex.

"Uh, what's wrong with Godzilla?"

Ashley scolded in his direction. "Saren is curing the Genophage. He's going to make an army of Krogan, and we don't have nearly enough men."

Garrus glanced at Wrex and Shepard. "Shit. Uh, this is gonna get complicated real fast."

"I am sure Shepard can resolve the situation," Liara encouraged. "Although I am unsure whether Wrex will agree."

Great. An army of angry Krogan along with another gigantic freaking army of Geth. Not to mention that we're short on troops.

"What the hell?"

Ashley pulled out her pistol, seconds away from running towards the Commander. The rest of the team went rigid as if they couldnt believe the scene before them. I casted my attention to them once again. Both of them had weapons drawn and aimed at eachother. After a few long and terrifying minutes, they lowered their weapons. Half of the team sighed in unison. I realized I had been holding my breath.

"Well, that was something."

I pointed a goofy grin at Kaiden. "What? You don't think they were just having a friendly chat?"

Garrus joined in. "A friendly chat with guns pointed one another? Yeah I'd say that's believable."

"In any case, I am relieved that all is well." Liara walked away, joining Shepard who was now next to the Captain once again.

Tali followed after her, still looking a bit nervous. Ash was the last to move. Not once did she lower her pistol. I nudged Kaiden for him to see. Concern masked his face.

Is nothing ever easy?


End file.
